Fireworks
by Suki No Hikari
Summary: Summary: Momoshiro takes Echizen to watch some fireworks... or forces him to, rather, and the poor freshman gets a headache. [MomoRyo] Bad summary XD This was supposed to be for Fourth of July, but I was a bit late...


Title: Fireworks

Author: Suki No Hikari

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG

Pairing: MomoRyo

Type: Drabble, one-shot

Summary: Momoshiro takes Echizen to watch some fireworks (or forces him to, rather) and the poor freshman gets a headache. Bad summary XD This was supposed to be for Fourth of July… but I was late… a bit…

Warnings: Shounen-ai (duh), kissage, plotting senpai, un-beta-ed-ness, poor writing (x.x), bad title…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and if I did… :insert witty, yaoi-related comment here: But I don't. So go away.

………:……….:...:...:...:

"HOLY CRAP! Did you see that one?"

"Momo-senpai."

"Woahhhhh, that thing was huge! I felt the ground shake!"

"Momo-senpai."

"Psh, that one was a dud! It didn't do anything special!"

"_Momo-senpai._"

"ACK! I'm blind! GAH! Those flashing ones are so annoying!"

"… they're not the only annoying things around here… Momo-"

"Hey, that one looked like a planet with a ring around it! Nice!"

"**_Momo-senpai_**."

"Oi, Echizen! Are you paying attenti - WOW! That one looks like a weeping willow!"

"**_MOMO-SENPAI!_**"

Momoshiro Takeshi blinked and turned his gaze to his firework viewing partner. "Yo, Echizen. What's up?"

Ryoma Echizen didn't get annoyed very easily, but this was pushing it. "Don't act as if you've just heard me now!"

"Heard what?"

Ryoma held in the "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" that was threatening to come and heaved a sigh, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "I'm going home. This is boring." The smaller player made to get up from their spot on the grass of the local park but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Hey! Why are you leaving? Didn't you want to see the fireworks?"

Ryoma felt his eye twitch. "_You_ were the one who dragged me from the burger place saying that I _had_ to watch these fireworks. _You_ were the one who wanted to see them. Not me." Ryoma struggled against the hand that was preventing his escape, but Momoshiro held on tight. He contained a surprising amount of strength, even lying flat on the ground.

"Aww, what's wrong with the fireworks? They're fun to watch!" The spiky-haired teen persisted and squeezed Ryoma's wrist even tighter.

Feeling the pain in his wrist increase, Ryoma sighed and gave up on trying to get free of his friend's grasp. He plopped back on the ground and his wrist was freed. He started massaging it lightly, noting how hard of a grip Momo had. "It's not the fireworks that are bothering me," Ryoma said with a glare over to Momo.

However, with the threat of the freshman's getaway forgotten, Momoshiro seemed to have done the same to their conversation. Converting his attention back to the sky that was still lighting up with the colors of fireworks, he muttered, "Okay, whatever you say, Echizen."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and fell back onto the grass, putting a hand over his forehead. Normally, Ryoma wouldn't mind watching fireworks, as they were still intriguing at times. Yet, with Momoshiro being as obnoxious and 'I have to make a comment on every firework' as he was, the little part of him that didn't mind fireworks was being overruled by the feeling of being utterly annoyed to death.

"Oh yes! It's the grand finale! Echizen look!"

"…"

"WOAH. Did you see that green one! It lit up the entire sky!"

"…" Ryoma could feel his eye twitching.

"Those ground-works are amazing! They just keep going and going and going!"

"…" Ryoma's fist clenched at his side.

All of a sudden, Momoshiro let out a long, loud "WOW" that echoed throughout the park. Ryoma felt like shouting in frustration at the top of his lungs. _'That's it! I can't take him anymore!'_

In a swift movement, Ryoma rolled over on top of Momoshiro so that he was straddling the other boy. However, instead of the long 'wow' stopping, it seemed to get louder. Ryoma fisted Momoshiro's t-shirt in his hands and glared down at his senpai, fireworks still crashing in the background.

"Momo-senpai! SHUT UP!"

With that, Ryoma crashed their lips together, effectively silencing the other teen. Momoshiro's eyes widened for a brief moment, and Ryoma pulled away slowly, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that it was quiet again. Ryoma began to sit up, but before the freshman could make another move, Momoshiro grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down, resulting in another lip-lock. Ryoma closed his eyes slowly and sank into the kiss, ignoring the part of his brain screaming for him to stop.

When they finally pulled away, Momoshiro looked up at Ryoma and smirked.

"Took you long enough to do that. I thought I'd have to go on about those fireworks forever."

A pause.

"MOMO-SENPAI!"

………:……….:...:...:...:

Haha, that was fun to write! Poor Echizen - I know how you feel! Yes, this fic was inspired by my own personal experience with fireworks this year. Their were a pair of 10-year-old-ish boys sitting right behind me and making the most ANNOYING noises every time there was a firework. It was hardly enjoyable -.- At one point they'd start saying "LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA" over and over again every time there was a semi-large firework. ARGH. :cough: But I'm good now! XD

So, apologies Echizen, that I had to put you through that XD

Please give feedback if you liked it!

…:Suki No Hikari:…


End file.
